Cherries and Sapphires
by HurricaneEllin
Summary: Cherry and Sapphire are two very different girls with nothing in common except their Savants, until they meet and discover the truth. Their pasts are intertwined, and now so is their future as a forgotten danger shifts from the Shadows. No Original Soulfinders.


**Hey Guys, new here. New story. Tell me what you think! Sky, Phee, Crystal and Diamond do not exist in the same world as my characters...sorry. But give it ago and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks, Ellin xx**

* * *

_The abandoned subway was quiet. Perfect. The distant echo of busy streets above the ground where just that…distant. Nothing to bother me. The entrance to the subway had half caved in, intertwined with greens and shrubbery let loose over a decade since the last use. _

_Everyone's forgotten about it. No one wants to remember it. _

_Confused on why I'm telling you this? Confused on why I'm sitting in a subway station to begin with? _

_Because it's me. Just older. _

_Everyone's forgotten about me. No one wants to remember Little Safi Valentine. _

_A horrific mass murder was the reason for this subways end. Terrorizing the hippy sixties by cutting the power and then walking the tunnels with a terrifying mask that made your heart jump and go cold for a second. With his weapon…well, no one survived, let's put it at that._

_There's a story that everyone tells everyone old enough to be frightened by it, that one person came back to haunt the tunnels when the killer was caught. _

_'__A young little girl, hidden under a seat._

_Not a little girl, you'd want to meet. _

_A little girl, scary?! Someone I should fear?_

_She'll have you screaming, screams no one can hear. _

_You'll die tonight, tomorrow, next week._

_If you hear the footsteps, the timbers may creak._

_The slow dragging of feet. _

_Run, run, as fast as you can. _

_I can't run you say? We all know she can. _

_You go down there, you won't be fine._

_Because everyone who does,_

_Meets little Safi Valentine.'_

_Now obviously, I didn't not die nor do I haunt these subway tunnels. I just know I'm not accepted, I've been forgotten. I ran away as he came I was afraid of the dark. I found an old storage cupboard and stayed in there for a while until the power came back on. Nobody found me. Nobody ever will. _

"Cherry." I looked up from the leather bound writing book to my friend, Magen. The subway scene I'd created melted away. "You're not reading Swallows and Amazons again are you?"

"I didn't realize Swallows and Amazons had an abandoned subway scene, must've skipped that part." I replied back sarcastically. Magen snorted as I stood up from my place at the bottom of the oak tree, dusting any dirt or dust off my butt.

"You're getting stronger with your power, Cherry, you have to be careful." I stopped trying to jam the book into my back through the opening that was just a centimeter too small.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Super creepy." She replied, ripping the top of a pixie stick open and knocking it back like vodka.

"Oh." I gave the book one final jam and it slid in.

We started walking. "So, you careless Savant, what were you reading?" I'm a Savant, someone born with special powers. Don't why, don't particularly care. I just have them and there is nothing I can do about it.

I shrugged, looping my thumbs around the bag strap crossing over my front. "A horror book." Lies.

"No shit, that man coming up the tunnel had my heart a leaping off a cliff and that little girl practically frightened me to death."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Nah, don't be. Actually, do be." I looked up from my feet to her. The setting sun still hot on my back and lighting Magen's skin up like gold. "You can apologize to me by letting me read that book."

"Sure."

That 'book' was actually a diary by the looks of it. I found it. In the towns abandoned subway…

We walked out from the field, pushing the rusted gate till it squeaks loud enough to break glass. "Actually, that scene reminds me of a story…"

We'd not even made it down the small track to the pavement when, "CHERRY!" I jumped at my mother yelling my name. Not in fear. In anger. I grabbed Magen's wrist and pulled it up to read her water. 8:31pm. I was late. "You're late."

It's like she can read my mind. _I can. _Oh yea, I hate being a Savant.

_Tough shit, banana. _Youngest brother, Curtis. I continue walking up the street, past the houses with the nosy neighbours looking out to see why my mum is yelling for me once more.

_Get out of my head, moron. _

I shoved up my shields to keep my brother out. "Cherry…" Unfortunately, mental shields don't keep out real dialogue. Nothing can keep that out unless I shove my fingers in my ears or lock myself in a sound proof room. "You're unneedingly rude," Unneedingly, I doubt that's a word. "And late."

"By a minute." I informed.

"Two." Magen interjected looking at her watch.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Thanks May, you can go home now." Mum said, smiling at Magen. She went stiff for a mocking salute at my mother and then started marching, literally, across the street to a beat voiced by her.

"Left, right, left, right."

"In." My mother pointed to the open front door were my eldest brother, Andrew was stood. His twins with Audrey. The blonde who never seemed to be around. We're all Savants. And it sucks. Mainly because every one of my siblings – even Curtis who is fourteen might I add – has found their soulfinder, my parents, my sister, my brothers. And then me. About to turn 18 and no one has yet to claim me.

I admit I must sound pessimistic, but come live my life where my family prefer my friend over me. Then you'll have the same attitude. The cool air from the air conditioning hits me like an unwelcomed hammer as I step into the freezer of a house. It's really hot outside, even for British weather but it's colder than a British winter in here! "Kids, dinner!" My dad yells from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry thanks," I successfully avoid dinner with my family and dart upstairs. Where I dive onto my bed, pull out the book and begin to read again.


End file.
